Unimaginable Love (Seto Kaiba)
by EverlastingFantasy1
Summary: A girl who thought she would never be loved. A guy who thought he could never love.
1. Chapter 1

'This is going to be a rough year' you thought as you unpacked your new school uniform. It was the first time having to wear a uniform…and you weren't a big fan of skirts either. You were attending a new high school in Domino. Your family just moved to Japan from America. Now you were away from your friends but away from a broken past. This was a new start for you.

*knock *knock*

Your father peaked his head in the door. "How's it going?" he asked. "So far so good. Just about finished actually." Your father smiled, "Well your mother and I have just a few boxes left. How about your take a walk around the neighborhood?" You gave it some thought and replied, "Sure. Still early too." You picked up a small crossbody bag, your cell and headed out the door. You made note of the street signs and landmarks, so you didn't get lost. This time was quite nice, but you didn't know a single person. You were admiring a large building when suddenly, "JOEY! Give that back!" You turned around to see a guy with blonde hair carrying something being chased by another guy. "JOEY WATCH OUT!" "Huh?" *CRASH* "Oof…ouch…oh man….I'm so sorry bout dat." The guy with blonde hair crashed into you knocking you both on the ground. He quickly got up and offered his hand out. You accepted and got up. "Oh hey you both okay?" asked the other guy who was chasing the blonde guy. "I think we will both live" you replied with a smile. "I'm Yugi. My friend Joey here took my millennium puzzle and took off." "Haha just kiddin' around Yug. Here ya go." Joey handed Yugi back his puzzle thing which you noticed had what looked like Egyptian marking. Yugi must have noticed you looking at his puzzle because he began telling you exactly what it was. "This my millennium puzzle. My grandfather gave it to me and it was hard to put together. But I'm glad I did and now I never take it off." "Wow that's amazing. I'm Mira by the way. I was admiring this building when Joey ran into me so it was crazy trying to figure out what was going on when he bumped into me." Joey made a face and said, "This is Kaiba Corp. Run by Seto Kaiba the biggest jerk in the city." You gave him a confused look and Yugi chimed in, "He develops a lot of the stuff we used to play duel monsters. He's not too bad, just very competitive." "Wow a big shot like that. Probably old and grumpy too." Yugi laughed and explained, "Actually Seto is the same age as us. Goes to the same high school too." "You're kidding! I can't wait to meet him" you exclaimed. "Don't get your hopes up." Joey laughed. "Anyways we are heading to the arcade. Want to join us?" asked Yugi. "Sure! I don't know anything about this city so any guides you can help with are much appreciated" you stated with a nervous smile. "Hey no prob! Just leave it to me. Joey's got ya!" "Come on Joey let's just go before you scare her off" said Yugi. You laughed as you followed them to the arcade.

FF later that evening

You were exhausted. You finished unpacking and hung out at the arcade most of the evening. Now you were relaxing in your bed trying to drift off to sleep. But you were so nervous about your first day at a new school tomorrow. You had no friends, no clue where to go, and you were the new girl. That automatically meant staring, judging, and who knows what else. You laid in bed and finally drifted off to sleep.

FF next morning

You got up and began your normal early morning routine. You got in the shower, blow dried your hair, got dressed, put on a bit of make-up (very little) grabbed your things and a bite to eat. Finding the school was no problem. It was close enough you could walk there. You made your way to the office, checked in, and got your schedule along with a locker number and combination. You made your way to you locked and then found your homeroom. The teacher was expecting you and introduced you to the class and then told you to pick any seat. You noticed Yugi in the back and when he made eye contact, you gave you a small wave to come back to where he was. As you walked to your seat you noticed all of the guys staring at you. This wasn't unusual. You developed a lot sooner than most girls and had a very toned and nice body. Many guys have tried to get with you…but relationships just weren't your thing. You took your seat in the back with Yugi and began listening to the teacher. You took notes and before long the bell rang for your next class.

FF to lunch

The day was flying by. After you finished eating, you decided to take a look around the school a bit more. You rounded a corner to bump into a tall guy with brown hair a sapphire eyes. "Watch it will ya I'm…." he was interrupted when someone yelled "He went down this way!" You looked up at him and asked "Are you?..." "Ugh I don't have time for this. I need to hide from them." I think he went down this hallway. You quickly got an idea and grabbed the guys hand and drug him to the janitors closet and made him go inside and quickly whispered "Shhhhh" and closed the door. "Come on this way!' someone yelled. You ran over to the girls and quickly pretended to be looking for the guy as well. "Quick he ran down that hallway. I think he was heading toward the science wing!" All the girls suddenly took off down the hallways opposite of the where you two were. You walked over to the closet and opened it. You smiled and said "You're safe now. Sent them to the opposite side of the school." "This is getting ridiculous" he replied angrily. 'Ok find don't thank me jerk' you thought. "Wait….are you by any chance Seto Kaiba?" you asked. "I am. Why?" he asked. You couldn't help but laugh and remember what Joey had said yesterday. "Oh no reason. Anyways I need to find Biology 101 before I'm late anyway." You turned to leave and when suddenly the Seto spoke up, "You're heading in the wrong direction. I'm heading that way myself. Follow me as a thank you." He quickly turned to leave. 'Well aren't you so grateful'. You rolled your eyes and shook it off. You weren't here to impress anybody or make people like you.

Before you knew it the end of the day was here. You were grabbing your stuff to leave and Yugi appeared out of nowhere. "Hey Mira! We are heading over to my grandpa's for a movie night. A lot more of our friends are going to be there. Wanna join us?" asked Yugi. "Sounds great!" You followed Yugi to his grandpa's shop where Joey and two other people were waiting. "Mira this is Tea and Tristan" Yugi explained as he pointed to both. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mira" you replied with a smile. "It's nice to meet you. We had math together didn't we?" asked Tea. "Hey that's right! Care if I snag that empty seat next to you tomorrow so I'll be by someone I know? you asked. "Sure! It will be good to know someone who isn't in the Seta Kaiba fan club." You couldn't help but laugh and add on "Oh yeah I had the pleasure of seeing that today." You all laughed and Yugi's grandpa emerged carrying two large boxes and almost loosing the top one. You were the closest and quickly grabbed the top box before it fell. "Woah that was close. Where would you like this?" you asked. "Oh thank you very much. Just set it down over there." You set the box down and then everyone gathered in the next room to watch a movie. It was getting late by the time the movie ended and you headed home soon after that. After you got home, you went and grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and then headed to bed. "Today was a good first day I think. Maybe this new life will be much better than my old one." With that last thought, you drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday. Luckily you only had to go to school two days this week. Then the weekend you could spend getting a good feel of the rest of the town. You did your normal morning routine and headed downstairs. You were about to head out the door and when your mother stopped you. "Where were you last night?" she asked. "I called dad and told him I was with some new friends last night" you explained. "Well I don't remember getting my permission." You starred at your mother wondering why she was acting this way. "Next time this happens, it will be the last time." With that, she walked into the other room before you could protest. 'Wow what was up with that?' you thought. You shrugged it off and headed towards school. The day went by so fast. Before you knew it the end of the day was here. You grabbed your things and got up to leave your last class and noticed Seto ahead of you. He opened the door to leave and noticed you behind him, so he held the door for you to come through. "Thank you" you told him with a smile. He nodded and went towards his locker. Your locker was close to his so you both started walking the same direction. Your locker was a few down from his and you started putting your stuff away. Next to yours was a girl you recognized from the group of girls chasing Seto yesterday. She slammed her locked closed and looked over at you. "A word of warning stay away from him if you know what's good for you" she explained angrily. "Excuse me?" you asked. "Seto. He's mine. Don't go near him or even try anything. Because I will know." "I'm sorry but last I checked, you are not the boss of me nor Seto and based off what I saw yesterday, he has absolutely no interest in you" you replied with a smirk. The girl gave you a venomous glare and you ignored it and went to walk around her to leave. The girl wasn't going to let the comment go and stuck her leg out and tripped you. You were about to go crashing down to the ground when someone caught you. You looked up to see Seto staring down at you. Apparently, he heard the whole conversation and proceeded to glare at the girl. "Connie give it up. You are wasting your time" he said calmly to the girl. Connie looked heartbroken but before she could say anything, Seto set you up straight and turned to leave. You followed him out and rushed up to his side, "Thank you. I normally trip over my own feet so that was different" you said with a laugh. You looked at Seto to see him starring at a limousine with a boy with raven hair standing outside of it. The boy ran over to Seto, "Hey Seto! Ready to go?" he asked. "Oh, who is this?" "Hi there. I'm Mira. Nice to meet you" you say while holding your hand out. "Hi. My name's Mokuba. This is my big brother." You noticed both brothers' wearing the same necklace. You wondered what was inside of it. "Come Mokuba we are going to be late" said Seto as he headed towards the limo. "Bye Mira!" exclaimed Mokuba. You waived goodbye to them and headed home.

FF the next day

You decided to take a walk around town. Your mother was on the warpath about the whole move. She hated the idea off the start, but your father got a promotion and it moved you here. You were in your own thoughts when you noticed you walked into a bad part of town. There were broken windows, graffiti, and a bunch of people walking around that looked like trouble. It was starting to get late. You turned to head back in the direction your originally came from only to run right smack into someone. "Can I help you miss?" asked some random guy. "Oh no thanks. Just heading home" you answered as calmly as you could. You tried to walk around the man, but he proceeded to block your path again. "Can you please move?" you asked nicely. "Sorry but it's been a pretty boring day. Maybe you could change that?" You started to back up, but the man grabbed your arm. With that you did an uppercut on the mans elbow making him loose his grip and drop to the ground. You tried to run away but the man grabbed your ankle making you fall to the ground. You fell on your arm and you knew instantly there was some damage. You turned and kicked the guy as hard as you could in the face. With that you got up and began running. The guy got up and began chasing after you. You kept running and noticed a street up ahead. You didn't have time to stop and check both directions, so you just hoped no one was coming down the street. Well your hopes were crushed, and headlights blinded you and tires were soon screeching to a stop. Luckily the car wasn't going very fast and was able to stop before you hit you. The doors on both sides opened to reveal Mokuba and Seto. You were so glad to see them, but your thoughts got interrupted when the man from before caught up to you. He grabbed you by your hurt arm and you screamed out in pain. "Get off me!" Before you knew it, the man was on the ground and Seto was in front of you. 'Is he actually protecting me?' you thought. "You heard the lady. Now get lost" Seto said in a very deadly tone. The man took the hint and took off. "Thank you Seto" you said while still clutching your injured arm. Seto turned and began examining your arm. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked. "Ha over this? Nah. It's just sore. But I can move it, so it's not broken. Thank you for saving me." "I guess we are even now" Seta responded with a smirk. It took you a second to figure out what he was talking about then you realized he was referring to helping him with those girls. "I guess we are" you replied with a smile. You started to look around and realized you didn't know the way home. After everything that happened, you forgot what streets you had gone down. "Hey you guys know where Sunro street is?" you asked the brothers? "Oh yeah it's just a few blocks from here that way" explained Mokuba and he pointed down a road. "Thanks!" you smiled and waved goodbye to the boys and turned to leave. "Mira. Let us give you a ride. It's late and that guy may come back" Seto offered. You instantly stopped and realized that was a good idea. "Thank you very much." You got inside the limo. Mokuba sat in the middle and it was very quiet. You decided to break the silence by asking about the guys. "So, I've been told you develop video games and other designs?" You were answered with a simple nod. "I also read that you are one of the top duelists. You faced off against Yugi Moto." This caught Seto's attention. He turned to look you. When you first met Seto, there was no denying why he had a fan club. He was very handsome. So, you did your research. No harm there. It's not internet stalking if it's public. "Hm. Next time, there will be a new King of Games" Seto said with complete determination. "It will be a match to see I'm sure." The limo soon stopped in front of your house. "Thank you so much for the ride home" you thanked the two brothers and opened the door to leave. You stopped when you noticed your mother waiting at the door looking furious. 'Oh no' you thought. "Is everything alright, Mira?" asked Seto. "Uhm yeah. Sorry about that. See you guys later. You got out of the car and proceeded into the house. You turned to see the limo pull away and sighed. "Where have you been?" your mother asked angrily. "I went for a walk and ran into some trouble. Then Seto Kaiba helped me out and gave me a ride home." "Seto Kaiba? Why would Seto Kaiba give you lift home?" asked your mom. "It was late, and he didn't want to chance that guy coming back" you explained. This was going nowhere. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." You went up the stairs and your mother said no more to you. You got undressed and stepped into the shower. You let the hot water just pour over you. Your mind drifted to what happened today. Of all the people, Seto Kaiba was the last person you thought would come to your rescue. You were so grateful he did though. If he hadn't shown up, who knows what might have happened.

*FLASHBACK*  
"Let me go, Tim!" "You broke my rules, bitch. Now you pay the price." You screamed for help as Tim started to pull your clothes off.

*END FLASHBACK*

You got out of the shower and went to bed but you were plagued by memories of why you moved to Japan in the first place. But it was behind you now. This was a new start from everything. It took hours before you finally managed to fall asleep.

*SETO'S POV*

You stared out the window as you think about the events of the evening. Never did you think you would be saving Mira's life. If Roland hadn't taken that detour, Mira might have been hurt. But what you couldn't understand was…why is this bothering you so much? Seeing that man grab her immediately made you run to her aide. Mira is the first girl to not go crazy at the mere sight of you. Not even knowing who you were or knowing exactly was going on, she helped you the first time met you. Then the next day was a completely normal day. She didn't try to talk to you or bother you at all. Something about Mira is different. Something that has had an impact on you. When she got out of the limo, something about her mother frightened her. She tried to hide it, but you saw right through it. But why are you even thinking about it? Why is this bothering you?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day your parents were both gone and you spent the morning doing chores and making sure the handkerchief that Seto had let you the night before was washed thoroughly before you returned it. Even though you've been around Seto numberous times, for some reason thinking about visiting him today made you a bit nervous. 'I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm just returning this.' You do see what people mean about him, but you don't think it's all true. You could tell Mokuba adored his big brother, and Seto was a good role model and took good care of him. You got your things together and left towards Kaiba Corp. It wasn't that far of a walk from your house and took no time to arrive. You walked in and was greeted by a receptionist. "May I help you?" she asked with a smile. "I was wondering if I could see Mr. Kaiba?" you asked sweetly. "I'm sorry but Mr. Kaiba is in a meeting and doesn't have time for one of his fangirls," she said quickly loosing her friendly attidue. "I'm not..." you started to say but got interrupted by Mokuba entering the room. "Hey Mira! What are you doing here?" he asked. "I came to return his handkerchief he gave to me yesterday. But I was told he was busy but receptionist would see what she could do." The receptionist gave you a thankful glance and you returned it with a smile. "He's getting ready to go into a meeting. You might be about to catch him before they start." Mokuba quickly grabbed your hand and led you to the lavatory. You both rose to the 6th floor and as the doors opened, you both entered a room where you found Seto and 3 other men talking. They all four turned to you as you entered. "Oh my apologies. We didn't mean to interrupt. We will leave" you said as you bowed your head and quickly pushed the 1 button to head back downstairs. "Woah woah hold on now,' said one of men as he latched his hand around the elevator door so it couldn't close. "No apologies needed. Why don't you join us?" The man stepped in the elevator so quickly and wrapped one arm around your shoulders and led you out into the room with everyone. Mokuba followed behind but quickly moved closer to Seto. "Mr. Otsowo please I must insist they return downstairs," said Seto with an irritated look on his face. "Nonsense! The more the merrier am I right men?" The other men simply looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders. Seto looked as though he was getting more irritated by the second. You tried to get loose but everytime the man would hold on tighter. "Please sir I really must be...ah!" You were interruptetd when Mr. Otsowo grabbed on so tight it hurt. "Mr. Otsowo please unhand Ms. Maza this instant." Seto was angry now. "I don't think so. You know just as well I do that I hold one of the key elements in my procession that will keep this company going. I can easily make your life hell if need be." You knew this psycho wasn't kidding around. This meeting was very important so you needed to do what this man says so Seto doesn't get into any trouble.

SETO POV  
What terrible timing. This meeting was to make sure nothing new has come up. These men are a waste of time. Especially Mr. Otsowo. He plays dirty and doesn't care what he has to do or he has to hurt to get what he wants. But now he had Kyeara and he wasn't going to let her go so easily. We all sat down and he got an extra chair so she could sit near him. "Sit," he commanded. She didn't even hesitate. 'She must be doing this because of me,' I thought. You had to get this meeting over and quick. The meeting proceeded and Mr. Otsowo paid no attention to Kyeara. The meeting went as normal as ever. Before I knew it the meeting was over and as we all shook hands. All 3 men left and Mr. Otsoko said no more to Kyeara. Before you could even say anything she started apologizing. "Seto I'm so terribly sorry this trouble I caused." She kept you head low and wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Don't be sorry Kyeara. That guy has always been a creep," explained Mokuba. "I have to agree. I'm just glad it's over," you said with a long sign at the end. "Now may I ask why you are here?" you tried to ask as calmly as you could. "I just wanted to return the handkerchief you gave me yesterday. I washed it and brought it back to you," Kyeara explained while holding out your handkerchief you used the day before you wrap her injured hand. You were at a loss for words. 'She made a trip just to return this?' "Well thanks. Now I must get back to work," you claimed as you turned towards the elevator. "Oh but Seto you promised you wouldn't work today," said Mokuba sounding disappointed. He's right. You did promise to spend time with him today. "Well young Mr. Kaiba, if you're free, would you be interested in giving me a full Domino tour?" Kyeara asked sweetly. "Oh wow really? Can I Seto?" Mokuba asked while giving you a the puppy dog pout. Mr. Otsowo gave you some new programs to try out and you really wanted to get started right away. "Sure. But be back by nightfall," you instructed. They both gave you a playful salute and then looked at one another and started giggling. They both entered the elevator and Kyeara turned to you "Hurry up slow poke!" she teased. You smirked and entered the elevator with the others.

YOUR POV

Mokuba gave you the full tour. Showed you all the shops, restaurants, arcades, malls, and everything else. It was getting late but you decided to treat Mokuba to ice cream as a thank you. Evening came and you and Mokuba returned to Kaiba Corp on time. You arrived at Seto's office to see him hunched over a laptop. He looked up as you two entered. "Can I help you?" he asked rather rudely. "We just finished our tour and I wanted to let you know that Mokuba was an excellent tour guide and a very bright young man. I can tell he takes that after you." Seto's cold demeanor faded and he looked shocked. "I'm sorry if I wasted your time." With that comment you turned to leave. "Kyeara wait. My apologies. After that meeting, I have been in the most pleasant mood. Thank you for bringing Mokuba back when I asked," he said in a more polite tone. "I am truly sorry I walked into the middle of all that," you say apologetically. "Don't be." You smiled and then realized how late it was. "I should really be heading home, It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." You turned to leave when Seto spoke up. "Let us give you a life. It's dark and not safe," he explained. You agreed and accepted the offer. As you made your way downstairs, nobody said anything. The car ride was the same way. It took no time to get to your place but taking the limo was still safer. As you exited the limo, you turned to the boys for one final goodbye. "Goodnight Mokuba. Goodnight Seto. I will see you tomorrow at school." All you received in return was a simple nod from Seto. "Bye Heather!" exclaimed Mokuba. The limo pulled away you went inside your home. You grabbed a quick snack and went upstairs to go straight to bed. You didn't see either of your parents which was good because you were gone longer than you had planned. You fall into your bed and are asleep within minutes.


End file.
